The Eye of the Enemy
by LordYoyo
Summary: The land of Cosmo Land breaks out in total war between the Orange Star forces and their counterparts. Who will prevail?
1. Orbit of Orange Star

The Eye of the Enemy by YYY  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Introduction~  
  
The land of Cosmo Land breaks out in total war between the Orange Star forces and their counterparts. Who will prevail? Based on the original Advance Wars game's original script, but with a new story behind it. This was written a month after Advance Wars' release in September 2001...just because I'm updating it for formatting reasons doesn't mean I did anything to change it or anything.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cosmo Land was at peace. The commanding officers of the land were at last, at peace. However, a recent Blue Moon build-up of tanks and artillery has started a new wave of an arms race. Orange Star and Green Earth both started to prepare for a possible Blue Moon invasion, and even Yellow Comet had to meet the new Green Earth threat.  
  
Nell had heard of a possible place where she could get intelligence on enemy fortifications, units, and positions. It was called the Aiyee faction of Tinja, an area north of Cosmo Land. Perhaps that way they can get to know the Blue Moon forces in and out.  
  
Yoyo Yoshi, the leader of the Aiyee, had saw his faction crumble. His forces had split into civil war, and he had regain control before doing anything. What could he do with his limited weaponry and men? He had intelligence, but that was not enough. After giving a speech,Yoyo Yoshi heard from Yoshi1466 that the Orange Star were prepared to give weaponry and soldiers to fight under the Aiyee flag.   
  
"Yoyo Yoshi, may I interrupt?" Yoshi1466 ran to Yoyo Yoshi.  
  
"Go ahead, efficacious Yoshi1466." Yoyo Yoshi replied.  
  
"The Orange Star army has sent a message asking to ally with us." Yoshi1466 started.  
  
"Where are they from?" Yoyo Yoshi asked with equanimity.  
  
"They are from Cosmo Land, a continent around a hundred kilometers south of Yoshi's Island. Cosmo Land has been in constant warfare for years." Yoshi1466 finished.  
  
"Tell them that we will ally if they send in some troops to Yoyo Yoshi Island. We could definitely use the help."  
  
"Yes, sir." Yoshi1466 replied.  
  
About four hours later, Yoshi1466 recieved the reply.  
  
"The Orange Star army has agreed to send us tanks for our fight for Yoyo Yoshi Island!" Yoshi1466 exclaimed without invective language.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"They will send us 500 tanks!" Yoshi1466 said.  
  
"That's good. Tell them that we'll be sending 340 Yoshis to help gather intelligence for them."  
  
"Blue Moon."  
  
"Yes, Blue Moon. Well, I hope they are motley tanks! We just have to win first!" Yoyo Yoshi exclaimed.  
  
Yoshi1466 left to send a second message to Orange Star.  
  
The next day, Yoshi1466 arrived with more news.  
  
"The Orange Star is now officially allied with us!" Yoshi1466 exclaimed as submarines, cruisers, battleships, tanks, artillery, bombers, fighters, and battle copters were immediately shipped to the area to aid the Aiyee.   
  
Meanwhile, Yoyo Yoshi's Central Yoshi Intelligence Agency (CYIA) gathered that Olaf was preparing to invade Orange Star again. He did, but Yoyo Yoshi was unable to retake all his territory before Blue Moon forces launched the attack on Orange Star.   
  
After a brilliant victory, Yoyo Yoshi set his sights onto the incisive Orange Star, who had been an ally since the start and had been swept straight to the capital of Orange Star itself. By November 30th, Blue Moon forces had besieged two of the biggest commanding officers of Orange Star, and a new one was set to defend the Orange Star capital. The time had come for Yoyo Yoshi to aid the Orange Star against the Blue Moon. The two major Blue Moon commanding officers had used purequality and quantity to smash all opposition, and even guerilla tacticshad proven ineffective against pure power. Yoyo Yoshi himself arranged a flight to the Orange Star capital, as he reached there on the morning of December 1st. He met a Commanding Officer, the Vice President of Orange Star. Being the leader of the ostentatious Orange Star army, she led the Orange Star armed forces, but even she didn't know what to do now. She hoped that Yoyo Yoshi and his intelligence forces in Orange Star would be able to turn the tide.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Orbit of Orange Star**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It's War!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Yoyo Yoshi. I'm Nell. I'm a CO in the Orange Star Army. It looks like our rivals, Blue Moon, have finally attacked Orange Star. As a special advisor to the Orange Star army, you can help my Commanding Officers in the battle against Blue Moon and any other hostile forces they may encounter. Move out and good luck!" Nell, the main supplying CO, said to Yoyo Yoshi. The paragon had continued.   
  
  
  
Nell and Yoyo Yoshi, controlling the Orange Star special forces, had led them to victory in front of the Orange Star capital, where Blue Moon forces nearly captured. But with Nell on another front, Yoyo Yoshi and Andy, the 2nd CO, were forced to guard against the fresh new invasion from Blue Moon's politic Olaf. The Orange Star forces were already forced to use their last reserves in their last gasping breath to save the motherland, and they seemed beat.   
  
  
  
"I'm the first CO you'll work with in the Orange Star army. My mechanical skills are second to none, and I'm about as good as anyone else in combat." Andy said to Yoyo Yoshi.  
  
  
  
"I'm not bad too, but preeminent Blue Moon might be too hard for me." Yoyo Yoshi replied.   
  
  
  
"It won't be too hard for you if you use strategy!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Yoyo Yoshi and Andy, defending the capital, decided to keep troops on defence till the attackers were hindered by strong defenses.   
  
  
  
"Orange Star forces? Here so soon? But wait, something's not right here. Nell wouldn't leave Orange Star's capital unguarded. Which means.a new Commanding Officer? Ha, ha, ha, excellent! I've lost a few battles lately, but no more! An Orange Star Army without Nell is no match for me! Time to teach this new recruit what war is all about!" A prosaic Olaf said to another Blue Moon Commanding Officer, but a spy radio transmitter had gotten the message.   
  
  
  
"I'm Andy! Please to meet you, Yoyo Yoshi." Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yoyo Yoshi! Andy! Do you read me?" Nell said through a telephone.  
  
  
  
"Nell? Is that you? Is this a transceiver?" Andy asked redundantly.  
  
  
  
"That's right, Andy. I'll be using it to contact you from here on out." Nell answered. "As this is your first real command, I wanted to check up on you."  
  
  
  
"No worries here! This is going to be easy!" Andy replied sanctimoniously.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Andy! You're nothing if not enthusiastic. Let me give you a few words of advice. OK, Andy. You listen to Yoyo Yoshi and do your best!" Nell exclaimed scintillatingly. "Good luck, Yoyo Yoshi! Take care of Andy!"   
  
  
  
Yoyo Yoshi was on his first mission for Orange Star! Although he hoped to make history in Cosmo Land, he had no doubt for his gruesome task ahead. Nell had given him and Andy two battered infantry divisions, a mech division, two light tank divisions, two artillery divisions, a transporting division, and also a recon division, but he doubted that a force of 900 would be able to dislodge the mighty Blue Moon force of four infantry divisions, two mech divisions, two light tank divisions, two artillery divisions, two anti-aircraft divisions, two rocket divisions, and three heavy tank divisions, all at full power. That accounted to about 17,000 soldiers with high morale in the hopes of taking the crown of the democracy. Blue Moon forces had finally reached the   
  
doorstep to the Orange Star capital on December 3rd. Yoyo Yoshi ordered Andy to send their light tank divisions to match the incoming enemies of the east, because he knew that the defense of the capital was like a pack of cards. If one front fell, the rest would fall, so he had to win. The Communists had prepared well for a counterattack, and outnumbered the Orange Star forces by about 14 to 1. Their only chance was to split the Blue Moon forces apart, and then engage each part one by one. The winsome Yoyo Yoshi decided to dislodge the advancing Blue Moon forces by attacking northward. A northern offensivewould do great damage to Blue Moon, as the southern portion below the river was much easier to defend. Under orders from Yoyo Yoshi, Andy's tanks did grave damage to a Blue Moon light tank division in the north, and the Orange Star forces trekked northeast to meet the advancing threat of Blue Moon. Yoyo Yoshi left a recon division to guard the south and the river bridge to the Orange Star capital.  
  
Chapter 47: It's War!  
  
December 5th, 2000 - April 8th, 2001  
  
Two days later, the Blue Moon forces had expected immediate victory of the Orange Star capital, but Andy and his advisor Yoyo Yoshi made sure it wouldn't happen. On December 5th, the reconforce of the south continued to hold the line, while in the north Orange Star forces smashed two entire infantry divisions, as well as one light tank and one artillery division, at the cost of the only anti-aircraft division. One infantry division of the Orange Star had fallen, as well. But the cost hit the Blue Moon core hard. 4,000 Blue Moon troops had fallen, while 200 Orange Star soldiers fell. Orange Star had won a great victory, but Andy and Yoyo Yoshi knew more was needed. The recon division of the south was battered and destroyed the next day,but Yoyo Yoshi had hope they could eliminate the northern forces and convince Olaf, the Blue Moon commander of the Blue Moon offensive toward the capital, to surrender their forces in the region. Olaf had personally led the attack in the hopes oftoppling the Orange Star once and for all. However, the Orange Star forces were quicker, smashing a heavy tank, light tank, and rocket division in the north to complete the conquest of the northern half of the river. Even the loss of nine of their other divisions, accounting to 900 men, was not enough to lose their morale. The remaining abet infantry division arrived at the Blue Moon headquarters in the region, and captured it on the 13th of December. The enemies had nearly captured the Orange Star capital, but they were far too late and Olaf was forced to make concessions and retreat, since the infantry at the headquarters had attempted on his life.  
  
  
  
"I lost again! Who are you?" Olaf asked.  
  
  
  
"My name's Andy! I'm the CO. This is my advisor, Yoyo Yoshi." Andy averred.  
  
  
  
"Advisor? We needed no advisors when I was in the Orange Star Army!" Olaf exclaimed. The battle had only lasted ten days, yet Olaf was in ruin.  
  
  
  
"Hrumph! Be as it may. Yoyo Yoshi! Andy! It takes a lot to best me. I'll remember your names. Mark my word!" Olaf exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, grandpa! Who are you?" Andy said blatantly and broachly.  
  
  
  
"Who am I, you ask? Throughout Orange Star I was known as." Olaf started.  
  
  
  
"Nell's papa?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"That's right, Nell's.What? No! That's what I get for being nice to children! No respect! Grr. You just watch yourself, little boy!" Olaf exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I win!" Andy exclaimed as Olaf retreated his troops east away from the Orange Star capital, the stronghold of Orange Star. He vowed to return.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gunfighter  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoyo Yoshi decided to stop that from happening, and to hopefully free the commanding officer of the north to aid the advance of Orange Star forces into occupied Orange Star territory. And on December 14th, Yoyo Yoshi and Andy were ready. They buttressed troops at Olaf's retreating but still largely superior force.   
  
  
  
"Grit! Grit! Where's Grit?" Olaf asked when he retreated.  
  
  
  
"Easy there! I heard you the first time, O bearded one." Grit said, with carousal.  
  
  
  
"Bearded one? Why you." Olaf started.  
  
  
  
"A slip of the tongue. My apologies, commander." Grit replied.  
  
  
  
"That's enough! Listen. Orange Star forces have been deployed where I anticipated. Their commanding officer is an untested youngster, but he's not alone. He's working with an advisor, Yoyo Yoshi. So don't let your guard down! Our contingent in the area has some indirect combat units for you to use. Now get going, Mr. Sharpshooter!" Olaf exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What? You want me to go personally? Like, in person?" Grit asked.  
  
  
  
"Why you lazy, no-good.What do you think a commanding officer does?" Olaf asked collately. "If you don't get moving."  
  
  
  
"All right. Keep your beard on. I don't much like the idea, but I'm going." Grit agreed.  
  
  
  
"Gone at last.he's an impudent rogue, but he's also the best marksman I've ever seen. Those Orange Star fools will never know what hit them. Perfect! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Olaf smiled as an connoisseur.  
  
  
  
"Ok, here I go!" Andy exclaimed to Yoyo Yoshi once he saw the Blue Moon forces ready to defend their position in Orange Star territory. The duo had already taken back ¬ of Orange Star, and they wanted back more. The only problem was that they would probably have trouble against the vast number of Grit's divisions in the sector. After the painful battle in front of the capital, the Orange Star had lost a lot, but as they regained some territory, they got some recruits and formed a second infantry division. But it still only accounted to 200 men. Grit had an entire army of three infantry divisions, twomech divisions, a recon division, four light tank divisions, three artillery divisions, three rocket divisions, and two heavy tank divisions. The heavy armor of the Blue Moon forces totaled 18,000 soldiers, and even Yoyo Yoshi found it bizarre and ridiculous to fight such a lopsided battle.  
  
  
  
"Yoyo Yoshi, Andy! Can you hear me?" Nell said on their transmitter as they reached central Orange Star, where the battle against Grit was about to take place.  
  
  
  
"What's up, Nell?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"You've been given the authority to use bases to deploy new units onto the field! Good luck!" Nell exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Recruits! Yoyo Yoshi thought he had a chance now. He quickly asked to deploy a light tank division to aid the counteradvance of the Orange Star, as he knew some armor would be needed to match Blue Moon's.  
  
  
  
"Possum spit! This area wasn't Blue Moon's to begin with. Blue Moon is just plain greedy. That's what it is. Fightin' for these folks just don't sit well with me. Well, I guess I'll just mosey on out and see what happens." Grit said disconcolately.  
  
  
  
Grit immediately began sending infantry to capture neutral cities, which had a huge impact on the Orange Star as Orange Star had less support in their own country.  
  
  
  
The next day, Andy and Yoyo Yoshi recieved a phone call from Nell, who had also heard the great news in deploying a new tank division, but feared the new Blue Moon commanding officer's power.  
  
  
  
"Yoyo Yoshi! Andy! Pick up now!" Nell said urgently and encumbered.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Nell. We're here. What's going on?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"We've learned that Grit is the opposing CO! Grit is an indirect-fire expert whose attack range is larger than normal." Nell exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Understood. Hey, Nell.how do you know so much about this guy?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Well...we used to be.friends. Um, that's all I had to tell you. Nell out." Nell answered.  
  
"Huh? Nell was sure in a hurry. I wonder what was wrong?" Andy asked before informing a new move to the Orange Star forces, mainly to his new tank division.  
  
  
  
The tank division began attacking the other two tank divisions while the infantry divisions heading across the river attacked the artillery. The Blue Moon wanted to forment a rebellion in Orange Star territory to aid their cause, but problems ensued.   
  
  
  
The following day, December 17th, the Orange Star was able to recruit a new division to run the newly built artillery, and thus formed a new division. An entire tank division was set on fire by red forces, and the blue forces were weakened once again.  
  
  
  
Andy and Yoyo Yoshi was quite surprised at the results. Blue Moon had quality and quantity on their side, but with strategy, they were able to keep going. They destroyed another recon division the next day, and the river and mountains provided a defense for the red forces.However, Blue Moon forces were able to burst through the valley into Orange Star territory.  
  
  
  
By December 19th, the Orange Star machinery had been able to make some heavy tanks to compensate for their losses in the east, and were given to Andy. They had already lost their infantry divisions, but with two new heavy tank divisions added to their light tank and artillery divisions, they stood a chance again. The new divisions easily devastated artillery run by the Blue Moon Communists.  
  
  
  
By the next day, the Blue Moon forces in the region had fallen to 12,000, while the Orange Star forces had actually increased to 400. The Blue Moon commander was pissed.  
  
  
  
"Sorry `bout this, but you've left me no choice." Grit warned. Grit's herculean forces trampled most of the Orange Star Army with his long-range artillery.  
  
  
  
With Christmas fever only spreading by now, Andy and Yoyo Yoshi had barely held off the Blue Moon forces in the Capitian Mountains, but Blue Moon forces continued to pound the hapless Red forces by artillery fire.  
  
  
  
But by Christmas Day, Yoyo Yoshi and Andy's Central Armed Forces launched a recovery mission for the Capitian Mountains, which they had lost just days earlier. Being one of the greatest days in the history of Orange Star, they had recruited two extra recon divisions and three infantry divisions. Within six more days, they had recaptured the Capitian Mountains from Grit's forces. With the river captured, and Blue Moon forces numbering only 7,000 now, the Orange Star forces kept coming with recruits and power. Grit could not get newreinforcements, and by New Year's Day 2001, they had captured the entirety of the area below the Akaro River. They had also secured the land and while celebrating the new year, an infantry division swept towards the Blue Moon headquarters and started to siege it. Now numbering over a thousand, the Blue Moon forces trapped between the northern mountains and river could not get to help Grit, as Orange Star won one of the greatest upset victories in the war. Blue Moon had suffered about 13,000 casualties, while the Orange Star only suffered a thousand. Blue Moon had also suffered their heaviest armor loss ever in their history.  
  
  
  
By January 2nd, they had clinched another victory, securing the western half of the old Orange Star! The inauspicious Blue Moon forces quickly retreated eastward as Grit, sieged in his own headquarters, surrendered the area.  
  
  
  
"Hey there, Junior! And what was your partner's name again? Yoyo Yoshi?" Grit asked.  
  
  
  
"Stop calling me Junior! I have a name! It's Andy!" Andy exclaimed angrily.  
  
  
  
"Well now! That's the spirit! Y'all are new to the Orange Star Army, right?" Grit asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, so? Hey! How'd you know that?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Well now, that's `cause I'm Grit! I was beholden to Orange Star not too long ago, myself. So I'm pretty familiar with most of the military types. Well, y'all beat me this time. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other on the flip side. So long, Yoyo Yoshi! You too, Junior!" Grit exclaimed incontrovertibly.  
  
  
  
"Stop calling me Junior!" Andy exclaimed with fury, but Grit had fled eastward.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Air Ace!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the next day, Yoyo Yoshi and Andy had prepared their divisions for their next mission. They had four heavy tank, five light tank, four recon, and four infantry divisions, totaling 1,700 men in their battle against Grit. But now, Nell decided to switch some divisions around, as Max, a Orange Star commanding officer in the north, needed some tank divisions, so therefore three heavy tank, four light tank, and all four recon divisions were directed to Max. In the south, Sami needed some infantry so she was given a division. However, Andy did recieve more viable divisions for a future mission, and was given a land transport division, an air transport division, two mech divisions, a battle copter division, three anti-aircraft divisions, and one missile division from Max and Sami to compensate for their needs.  
  
  
  
Nell instructed Andy and Yoyo Yoshi's Orange Star troops to fly their air transport division onto the Southern Orange Star Island, and they did. They met new but fierce enemy troops and fortifications on the island, who had invaded the Orange Star for unknown reasons two weeks ago. But now both sides were ready.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm.what have we here? Orange Star forces, if I'm not mistaken. And, of course, I never am. I had heard that the Blue Moon Army ruined them but...how interesting. I think I'll entertain them for a while." The enemy commander smiled magniloquently in a tape he had made for his enemies to see.  
  
  
  
"What's that? Didn't Nell say this area was empty? As in, no enemies?" Andy howled again. He didn't like that when intelligence forces of the Orange Star didn't tell enough, as they caught him unprepared.  
  
  
  
"Yoyo Yoshi! Andy! Come in! Do you copy?" Nell asked.  
  
  
  
"Nell! There are hostile forces here!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"So it seems. But those...those aren't Blue Moon troops. I'll see what I can find out. Hold your positions! We have some bases you can use here as a last resort. Yoyo Yoshi! Watch over Andy, Ok?" Nell asked.  
  
  
  
By January 5th, the two forces collided. Orange Star had their fourteen divisions of 1,400 soldiers from the switch-off, while the vast Green Earth forces were stationed on the island. With three infantry, five light tank, one missile, eight battle copter, two fighter, and two bomber divisions to meet the Orange Star forces, the Green Earth Air and Paratrooping Force was the best in all Cosmo Land. With a total of 21,000 men either in the air or on the ground fighting in green, Yoyo Yoshi once again knew the problems of such a battle. The Orange Star Army planned an early assault to the enemy occupied by hitting a battle copter and tank division down quickly. For the next two days, the well-placed anti-aircraft had fired down about six Green Earth air divisions.   
  
  
  
"I know! I found out who you've encountered! These are Green Earth troops! Rumor has it that there's an independent battalion roaming about. I believe you've found them. Watch out for their air units. They're supposed to be brutal!" Nell said through the transmitter.  
  
  
  
"You're too late, Nell." Andy replied.  
  
  
  
"What? Does that mean you're already under attack? Well...umm...good luck!" Nell asked.   
  
  
  
"Nell left us! She ran away." Andy said sadly.  
  
On the same day, opportune Orange Star anti-aircraft had knocked down another three air divisions, which helped fight off the tough offensive of the Green Earth planes. If the Orange Star could get them away, they could try to siege the enemy commander's headquarters once again.  
  
  
  
On January 9th and January 10th, the anti-aircraft completed the finish off of the Green Earth planes, which led a way to a victory, despite more land troops. They had captured the second island of the big island!  
  
  
  
January 11th, the next day, was planned for an advance. The Orange Star captured a 3rd island and an infantry division reached the unguarded enemy headquarters through a transport copter, which fell! But in a few hours, a green tank division appeared from the north and began attacking the infantry and the other troops!   
  
  
  
On January 12th, the big day, the infantry started to take down the enemy headquarters. With the transport copter division nearly down, they had the advantage because it blocked access to the infantry, while the other troops were falling. It was a predilection.  
  
  
  
January 13th was the capture day, as they got hold of the enemy commander surrounded. Andy and Yoyo Yoshi win again, and this time only with losing all the tank divisions. The enemy commander was surprised and shocked that the Orange Star had only lost 400 soldiers in the battle while he himself lost 16,000, a big part of his army.   
  
  
  
"I...I lost? Huh, it's you, Andy!" The enemy commander exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but...who are you?"Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, boy! I'll never forget what you've done!" The enemy commander exclaimed furiously.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"So, continuing to feign ignorance, eh? Very well, but the next time we meet will be our last!" The enemy commander exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Wait up! He's gone. What was that all about? Who in the world is that?" Andy asked as the enemy commander retreated his prolific troops back to defend Green Earth.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Max Strikes!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On January 14th, a new amenable commander came to Yoyo Yoshi.  
  
  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Max exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Andy asked, fists raised.  
  
  
  
"I'm Max, a CO in the Orange Star army. I was ordered to join you and Yoyo Yoshi, so here I am." Max explained.  
  
  
  
"A new CO, huh? What's so special about you?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"You get right to the point, don't you, pal? I'm the king of direct combat. Need someone to mix it up? I'm the best!" Max berated.  
  
  
  
"Cool!"  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying I'm perfect, but why focus on the negative, right? Hey, Yoyo Yoshi! It's time to choose a CO for the next battle." Max asked.  
  
  
  
"We'll split the Orange Star troops into two now. Andy, send your troops north near the Blue Moon Army, while you, Max, send yours east. Let's attack their Blue Moon positions!" Yoyo Yoshi exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I want to check this place out! Here I go!" Andy said through the transmitter as he marched his troops north.  
  
  
  
"This route looks tough! Here I go!" Max exclaimed as Yoyo Yoshi joined Max for this mission. If they won both, they would recover most of the land from Olaf! The carnage could be over! Both were ready on January 15th against strong Blue Moon opposition.   
  
  
  
"Well, Max. You're here to help, too?" Nell asked through a transmitter.  
  
  
  
"How you doin', Nell? Now that I'm here, what's the kid gonna do?" Max asked, smiling.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Max. You haven't changed a bit. But, Andy's quite a capable CO. If you're not careful, he may just pass you up. See you later. Good luck!" Nell informed.  
  
  
  
The day, January 15th.   
  
  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. Behold! Gaze upon my beautiful army! Orange Star may match me in numbers, but I have so much more power!" Olaf laughed.  
  
  
  
"But you're not very well balanced.What if the enemy sends its subs under? That'll stop you cold." Grit explained.  
  
  
  
"Battleships at sea! Bombers in the air! Is there anything I need? No! Nothing at all! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Olaf smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well, as long as you're happy, Boss." Grit explained credulously.  
  
With the combining and re-splitting the forces between Max and Andy of the Orange Stararmies, Max now controlled the Central Armed Forces while Andy controlled the Northern Armed Forces. With an army of 1,140 soldiers, Max now controlled two infantry divisions, two mech divisions, two light tank divisions, two heavy tank divisions, one artillery division, one rocket division, one land transport division, one sea lander division, two submarine divisions, and a battleship division. They were greeted by Olaf's 11,400 men in the sector hoping to defend their last stronghold in the south inside Orange Star. The Blue Moon armed forces of two infantry divisions, four light tank divisions, two large tank divisions, two artillery divisions, a rocket division, and four battleship divisions.   
  
  
  
By January 16th, the Orange Star forces were ready to reoccupy the rest of the territory they had lost. Three front tank divisions, two light and one heavy, hit the Blue Moon lines by surprise as they fought to defend their positions in the cool breezy morning. They had not been informed of the sudden Orange Star advances, and they had lost 1,200 light tanks, 800 heavy tanks, and even 80 battleships they had lost to the south of the land offensive, at the expense of twenty light tanks.  
  
  
  
In the afternoon, Olaf was furious. "Let the wars of wind bring snow!"  
  
  
  
A blizzard swept across the Orange Star area, and the Orange Star forces were trapped in the snow. In a sudden Blue Moon offensive in the snow, they swept down twenty rockets, forty mechs, and thirty land transport vehicles, at the loss of about 200 light tanks. With the shock for the day, Nell asked Max to retreat, but he refused.  
  
  
  
By the next morning, Max's refreshed forces, despite the snow, continued their attack on Olaf's sea and land positions. Submarines and battleships in the west destroyed a total of 130 battleships in the morning. In the north on land, Max destroyed 600 light tanks, 200 heavy tanks, 1000 artillery, 1000 infantry, destroying two light tank, one heavy tank, one artillery, and one infantry division. The crippled Blue Moon army could not hope to send in a strong afternoon offensive, Max thought, but Yoyo Yoshi decided to order a defense regardless.  
  
  
  
Sure enough, Olaf launched his counterattack, this time with no losses at all. 5 sea transport vehicles, 70 rockets, and 60 light tanks fell in the attack. Max had been caught unprepared again.   
  
  
  
The next day was January 18th. Max made sure his morning offensive would   
  
not fail by sending in his powerful offensive sweep order by seven in the morning. 140 battleships weresunk at sea, completing the devastating of all BlueMoon naval forces in the south, and in the north on land, 1,800 light tanks, 1000 rockets, 800 heavy tanks, and 500 infantry had fallen in the north. Two light tank divisions, one rocket division, and one heavy tank division wasdevastated, leaving only three total divisions left for the Blue Moon in southern Orange Star. Max eagerly prepared for his conquest, and even Yoyo Yoshi didn't anticipate a possible coming Blue Moon counteroffensive. Olaf unleashed Blizzard.  
  
  
  
The offensive didn't come. Max swept the other 500 infantry, 200 heavy tanks, and 1,000 artillery, completing the devastating of the Blue Moon forces in the south. Orange Star had finally regained the south!  
  
  
  
"How's that? What do you think of that power?" Max asked Andy through the phone.  
  
  
  
"Cool! There's no way I could do that much damage." Andy said sarcastically. He was fighting his own fight against Olaf in the north, and was about to win, as well.   
  
  
  
"Yeah! That's right!" Max exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"As long as I didn't use my indirect combat units, that is." Andy said, smiling broadly. Yoyo Yoshi agreed, knowing that can severely deplete the front line if used properly.  
  
  
  
"Oooh...you." Max said.  
  
  
  
"That's exactly right. Max doesn't use indirect combat units because he's clumsy." Nell explained. Max had no answer to that.  
  
  
  
"And your range of fire is small, too. That's life threatening, isn't it?" Nell asked.  
  
  
  
"Ha! I'll do just fine without relying on those units." Max sneered.  
  
  
  
"I wonder about that. Anyway, excellent work, Max! Now, you two work together and try to get along." Nell replied.  
  
  
  
"You heard the lady. Let's stop fighting and do this, Andy." Max said, smiling.  
  
  
  
"I think she was talking to you, Max." Andy said, frowning.  
  
  
  
"That about wraps it up!" Max exclaimed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	2. Orbit of Blue Moon

The Eye of the Enemy by YYY  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Introduction~  
  
The land of Cosmo Land breaks out in total war between the Orange Star forces and their counterparts. Who will prevail? Based on the original Advance Wars game's original script, but with a new story behind it. This was written a month after Advance Wars' release in September 2001...just because I'm updating it for formatting reasons doesn't mean I did anything to change it or anything.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Orbit of Blue Moon**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sniper!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
January 20th, the next day, was planned for the expatiated recovery of all of Orange Star. Sure enough, Andy had won the day before, and he himself was hitting the Blue Moon island north of Orange Star.   
  
  
  
"Grit! Where is that fool?" Olaf asked furiously.  
  
  
  
"I'm right here. What are you bellowing about now?" Grit asked.  
  
  
  
"Bellowing? Let me tell you something, you." Olaf started.  
  
  
  
"My apologies, exalted commander. I am at your service." Grit continued.  
  
  
  
"That's better. You just remember your place. Now, listen closely. Those units we saw earlier have advanced further into our territory. This is your chance to redeem yourself. Do what needs to be done." Olaf explained.  
  
  
  
"Riiight. So, I should wait here and." Grit started.  
  
  
  
"Wait? What do you mean wait? Yoyo Yoshi's troops are." Olaf started.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ok. Understood. If duty calls, your humble servant Grit'll answer!" Grit finished.  
  
  
  
"If I didn't know better, I might think you weren't taking this seriously." Olaf said as Grit prepared for battle extraneously.  
  
  
  
"This'll be as easy as falling out of bed! Here I go!" Max exclaimed. Orange Star was more prepared than ever, no doubt. Orange Star forces numbered 1,500. However, even the best intelligence couldn't figure out Blue Moon's exact number of forces. That was their problem.  
  
  
  
The long awaited invasion on January 21st of Blue Moon territory finally began. If they won this one, they would finally secure defence of all of Orange Star!Max immediately sent his heavy tanks to wipe out an infantry division they spotted south of them, then an artillery division east of it. After ready in position for the day, Grit's indirect forces retaliated. After even a light tank division had lost 900 men, he was ready. Grit immediately hit down a recon division, and 80 land transports.   
  
  
  
Yoyo Yoshi immediately took action the next day, for both Andy and Max. Andy was going on a mission to capture the northern Blue Moon island. Max's troops had problems with artillery like they did when Olaf invaded before, but they couldn't take chances. Yoyo Yoshi ordered the continued Orange Star attack on Blue Moon positions. One Blue Moon rocket division and one recon division fell with the Orange Star advances.  
  
  
  
"Looks like I need to get serious!" Grit exclaimed as he launched his Snipe Attack. With a hidden missile system, two rocket divisions, and one anti-aircraft division attack, an entire battle copter division, infantry division, and land transport division of 20 vehicles had fallen in the surprise attack.   
  
  
  
"Max, get serious! If we don't get through now, we may never be able to!" Yoyo Yoshi exclaimed furiously.  
  
  
  
On January 23rd, Max did. He used his rocket division and battle copter division to wipe out the anti-aircraft division, but Grit himself killed 90 rockets of the 100 rocket division and managed to swipe 80 recon vehicles. But Max was on the offensive, and there was nothing Grit could do about it. The next day, Max's infantry division had already paratrooped onto Grit's headquarters, and with Max Force on, two artillery divisions, one rocket division fell, and as well as 100 artillery near the headquarters collapsed in the onslaught. Grit was in panic.   
  
  
  
"Attack, attack, attack!" Grit's artillery hit off 40 infantry near the headquarters.  
  
  
  
Max killed off the remaining artillery near the headquarters on the 25th and began to capture it. Victory was in hand! By the 28th, the siege was enough to make Grit surrender the battle and retreat. Falling in downpour, Grit   
  
agreed to surrender. Max had finally gotten the inception to win the border battle so they could finally secure control over Orange Star territory.   
  
  
  
On the other side, Andy had captured the Northern Blue Moon Island, but was called to join a war game tournament while Nell defended the new land, so he had fun while Max was in a tough situation.  
  
  
  
"Howdy Max. Long time no see." Grit said after the battle.  
  
  
  
"Grit? Is that you? I was wondering why I hadn't seen you lately, and now I know. You're working for Blue Moon! You traitorous piece of gar." Max started.  
  
  
  
"Aww, Maxie. Don't be like that. I got my reasons for doin' what I do, you know? Man, I'm getting out of here before you get started preachin' again. See y'all down the road!" Grit exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hold it, Grit! Dang! He got away. But what's he doing with Blue Moon? Chalk another one up for me!" Max said, smiling greatly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blizzard Battle  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Olaf was now in panic.  
  
"Blast, we're running out of opportunities!" Olaf said sadly. He knew that was the infirmity of the Blue Moon Army.  
  
  
  
"I don't see the need to get so worked up. It's not like this was Blue Moon property to begin with." Grit disagreed.  
  
  
  
"What did you say? After all my work and planning?" Olaf argued.  
  
  
  
"It's common theft, man! Nothing more, nothing less." Grit debated.  
  
  
  
"Why, you insolent little." Olaf shot back.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Hold on chief! Don't you think it's time to move out? Like you said, the Orange Star troops are knocking on our door." Grit told Olaf.  
  
  
  
"Grit! You're pushing your luck! Don't go anywhere, you understand? I'll deal with you when I get back."  
  
  
  
"Let's take it to `em!" Max exclaimed as the next Orange Star objective was to capture northern Blue Moon. Andy was sending troops from Northern Blue Moon Island while Max sent troops through the last battle place.  
  
  
  
"Here I go!" Max continued.  
  
  
  
"Yoyo Yoshi! Andy! Max! Can you hear me?" Nell questioned jejunely.  
  
  
  
"What is it, Nell?" Andy asked through a transmitter, as well.  
  
  
  
"I've learned that this is a vital deployment point for Olaf. If we can drive him out of this region, we may just cripple his army! " Nell answered.  
  
  
  
"Really? This may be where we can end this conflict with Olaf!" Max exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"That's right! You just need to capture as much property as possible, and fast! Stay alert and good luck!" Nell exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Let's see...yep, we've got bases for deploying troops, and...Ok, understood. Let's go!" Max was prepared. In the sector, Orange Star forces numbered seven divisions of 700 troops while Olaf's Blue Moon forces numbered 13 divisions of 13,000 troops. Although outnumbered, Max's forces were well trained and armed, unlike Olaf's battered troops that had barely ever held a weapon before, in desperation to stop the counterattack. Both forces had deployment points to get new reserve forces, and Olaf's defensive positions across the river were prepared, as well. Max's Orange Star force consisted of two infantry divisions, two mech divisions, a land transport division, a light tank division, and a heavy tank division. Olaf's force in the area consisted of four infantry divisions, two light tank divisions, two artillery divisions, three heavy tankdivisions, and two rocket divisions.  
  
  
  
Yoyo Yoshi informed both Andy and Max what to do during the battle, starting on January 31st. Although Yoyo Yoshi had refused to help earlier, he had now decided to aid them due to their continued troubles in the region. Andy had dislodged Olaf in the north and was now clearly on his offensive to meet Olaf's navy in the north, while Max was again flanked. Yoyo Yoshi informed Max of Olaf's heavy armored forces in the region through intelligence. Yoyo Yoshi was also told by Nell that there was another Orange Star CO that had taken the attack in the south, so encouraged both Andy and Max to attack in the north.   
  
  
  
On January 31st in the afternoon, Max was instructed by Yoyo Yoshi to start sending units northeast to meet the Blue Moon threat. Yoyo Yoshi also asked Nell for two reserve infantry divisions, which was given to them.  
  
  
  
Olaf's forces quickly took up positions that night behind the river, with a few to dislodge the northern Orange Star forces. Olaf also brought up an extra infantry division, as well as a land transport division to speed the supply lines for the Blue Moon forces.  
  
  
  
On February 1st, the Orange Star opposition was ready to attack. The Orange Star heavy tank division smashed a Blue Moon artillery division of 1,000, and the Orange Star light tank division attacked a Blue Moon light tank division, inflicted 10 losses for the Orange Star and 1,000 for Blue Moon. Orange Star was powerful, but they lacked numbers to take the victories to good use. The same day, two Orange Star infantry divisions arrived to aid Max's campaign to take out Olaf in the sector.   
  
  
  
Olaf was furious! He sent his weakened light tank division in the north to take out 20 land transport vehicles, and used his northern heavy tank division to blow up 80 light tanks in the north. A recon division was also sent to gain intelligence in the sector against Orange Star.  
  
  
  
Orange Star forces on February 2nd quickly began to grab another city in preparation for a victory. Orange Star mechs had just seized a neutral base west of the river, and mechs of the south destroyed 600 tanks with their bazookas, while losing 10 of their own men. After dealing 200 light tanks in defeat in the north with their own light tanks, Orange Star was in a favorable position.   
  
  
  
"I will not be defeated!" Olaf launched his blizzard powers that afternoon to deal with the pesky Orange Star forces. Olaf's heavy tank division of the north blew up 30 land transports.  
  
  
  
The dawn of February 3rd was marked by another bout of snow. The bitterness of the cold did not stop the Orange Star, however. The Orange Star mech division of the south destroyed the remaining 400 light tanks in the southern part of the Orange Star side of the river. 300 heavy tanks were destroyed by heavy tanks of the Orange Star in the north. Orange Star infantry across the frontier started to capture four neutral cities in the region, and three reserve divisions arrived to aid the final push against Olaf.  
  
  
  
By afternoon, the snow had faded away and sunlight had returned. Blue Moon forces were in retreat and could not advance to the Orange Star side of the river. So by February 4th, Orange Star's position was so favorable they only needed to guard the river till their final reserves come to push them forward.  
  
  
  
On February 5th, Orange Star forces of the south crossed the river to capture a Blue Moon city, hoping to secure a place for the Orange Star offensive, and an Orange Star heavy tank division demolished a Blue Moon recon division in the north.   
  
  
  
But by February 6th, the vast amount of Orange Star armor had arrived fromNell, and the city was captured. By battle's end, Orange Star forces numbered a total of 2,300 troops, in comparison to Olaf's 17,000. Max had accomplishedhis objective of capturing the river, and with fresh armor, Max had won an obdurate and stubborn Olaf, just like Andy in the north!  
  
  
  
"Grr...not again! He will not be pleased with me if this losing streak continues. Grit!" Olaf exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"Yep." Grit answered.  
  
  
  
"Get out there and stop that cursed Orange Star Army!" Olaf yelled.  
  
  
  
"Easier said than done, Boss. You didn't leave me anything to work with." Grit replied.  
  
  
  
"Don't get saucy! Rally the troops and do something! I have to go and pay him my respects. Don't fail me, Grit!" Olaf commanded.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'll be a.Olaf just tucked his tail between his legs and ran away. Where does that leave me? Guess I'll mosey on down and clean his mess." Grit said to himself."Got `em!" Max said happily. He and Andy both marched ostensible troops forward by February 25th. Nell's forces had been stalled inreaching the forces of Andy and Max, which were so deep in Blue Moon territory.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
History Lesson  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It looks like we'll be facing Grit next." Max said through the transmitter, as usual.  
  
  
  
"Grit, is he the guy who keeps calling me Junior? Do you know him or something?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. He, Nell, and I used to be friends. He was always a tough one, but this Blue Moon stuff." Max started seriously.  
  
  
  
"Nell knows him, too? Why is he working for Blue Moon?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"That's something I'd like to ask him myself. That's why you've got to let me face him, Andy!" Max answered.  
  
  
  
By February 26th, Max and Andy continued their invasions, Andy versus Olaf and Max versus Grit. Orange Star had finally captured the northern penninsula of Blue Moon, and was now going for the rest of northern Blue Moon. Again, Yoyo Yoshi helped them through the telephone and computer, where intelligence was so well and had helped Orange Star win some big battles.   
  
  
  
"Reefs here, woods there, hiding places everywhere...man, this place was made for Grit and his indirect-combat units. I really want to rush in and get to stompin', but.the smart thing to do is to use the terrain and creep up on `em. Yep, that's the best plan. Let's move out!" Max sent his army and navy prepared for war, not for potpourri.  
  
  
  
On the same day, February 26th, Grit had an answer through a spy transmitter.  
  
  
  
"Well, here I am again. This whole thing doesn't sit well with me, but I guess I gotta stop foolin' around. I figure the best way to stop these boys is to take out their lander. Yeah, that'll keep `em from movin' those ground troops around. Reckon I'd best get started." Grit said to himself.  
  
  
  
On February 27th to March 5th, the Orange Star were in trouble again, as they were pinned down by hundreds of troops on all islands.  
  
  
  
By March 6th and 7th, the Orange Star infantry had landed and were invading the enemy headquarters. They had won! Precocious forces were up! Orange Star finally turns into a power!  
  
  
  
"Ok, Grit! Now you're going to answer some questions! Why in blazes did you go over to Blue Moon?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
"Grit!" Nell exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Nell? What are you doing here?" Max asked angrily.  
  
  
  
"Hey there, Nell. It's been a long time." Grit said to Nell.  
  
  
  
"Max. Would you please leave us alone for a minute?" Nell asked, frowning.   
  
  
  
"Yeah...sure." Max answered, also frowning.  
  
  
  
"You look well. I was worried." Nell said to Grit.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm doin' all right." Grit said, without a smile. "How about you? You and Max getting along all right?" Grit asked.  
  
"So that's the reason you left Orange Star. You sensed Max's feelings, and because he's your friend, you..." Nell started.  
  
  
  
"Whoa! Hold on, now. Let me set you straight. I did what I did `cause that's who I am, darlin'. I go where I want to go, and stay where I want to say. That's it." Grit answered.  
  
  
  
"I..." Nell started again.  
  
  
  
"See you later, Nell. Take care." Grit concluded providentially.  
  
  
  
"Grit...goodbye." Nell responded to Grit.  
  
  
  
"Grit." Max was shocked at Grit's betrayal from Orange Star, but he couldn't take longer to think. The Orange Star forces had to continue moving forward to take out the rest of Olaf's army.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sami's Debut  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sorry I'm late. Andy, Max...and special advisor...Yoyo Yoshi, wasn't it?" A girl that came along asked.   
  
  
  
"Yup." Yoyo Yoshi answered.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Andy asked the girl.  
  
  
  
"My name is Sami. I'm the Special Forces commander. I was supposed to join you earlier, but my last mission ran long. Well, better late than never, right? I'm an infantry and mech specialist. My units can seize and secure new bases faster than any other CO's. My transport units are top of the line, too. Don't hesitate to deploy me and my troops as you see fit. I'm ready for action!" Sami explained.   
  
  
  
"Looking forward to working with you, Sami!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"That's the spirit! Oh, I've got some information, too. Word is that Olaf's forces are marching toward Yellow Comet. Let's go get `em! .Wait a minute...who's that?" Sami looked in the distance.   
  
  
  
March 8th, the day. March 9th, the battle begins.   
  
  
  
"It's that guy again! Here I go!" Max exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Mission 8 on March 9th was underway.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm...I think I've seen those guys before. Do you remember them, Yoyo Yoshi?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yoyo Yoshi replied.  
  
  
  
"Those look like Green Earth troops. " Sami remarked. "I've heard they have an independent battalion around. Maybe this is it. They're supposed to be really tough. Especially the air units." Green Earth forces had advanced into Blue Moon territory to fight the Orange Star Army, in fear of an invasion.  
  
  
  
"Outstanding! Yoyo Yoshi, Sami, you both know your stuff!" Max exclaimed happily. "But how did you get this intel, Andy?"  
  
  
  
"I ran into `em once, and..." Andy started.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you survived, didn't you?" Sami asked. "That's pretty impressive, Andy."  
  
"Even with Yoyo Yoshi's help, that's good work! Way to go, kid! All right, let's roll!" Max commanded the Orange Star forces again. Nell continued to defend the Orange Star border at the time, while the three commanding officers and Yoyo Yoshi continued their drive to chase Olaf.  
  
  
  
Nethertheless, Eagle's intrusion into Blue Moon to take on Orange Starsurprised Orange Star. Green Earth and Blue Moon were virtually enemies, and Green Earth was an ally of Orange Star. It seemed odd how Eagle would go after Andy, who was a new recruit at the beginning of the conflict.  
  
  
  
"The Orange Star Army.Andy's troops. This time, I won't be beaten by Andy and his ilk." Eagle said aggressively and sadisticly. "I shall crush them with one stroke!"   
  
  
  
On March 9th through 10th, the future looked bad for the Orange Star Army. Now how will they win? After transporting all their troops north, from orders from Yoyo Yoshi, they lost 100 infantry and 100 land transports immediately from bomber raids, two whole divisions!  
  
  
  
"I will pull no punches!" Eagle sent his bombers through to attack even more Orange Star troops on the 10th.  
  
  
  
As retaliation, Yoyo Yoshi destroyed twenty bombers from the sky with anti-aircraft and missiles.   
  
  
  
The same day, Eagle destroyed ten artillery, ten infantry, and ten battle copters. Would Orange Star retaliate? Yoyo Yoshi decided the answer was yes.  
  
  
  
On March 11th, Yoyo Yoshi set off on a campaign to destroy. The Orange Star destroyed 300 bombers, 100 fighters, and 100 tanks almost instantly! No invasions came that day, as well!  
  
  
  
March 12th to 13th, the next days. The Orange Star troops continued a strong offensive, destroying 100 bombers and 1,000 infantry. They were starting to advance past the second river sententiously!  
  
  
  
On March 14th, the red troops continued to destroy anything in its path, taking down 200 fighters and 1,000 infantry with no losses. They were on their way to victory!  
  
  
  
On March 15th to 17th, Yoyo Yoshi's infantry, fighter, anti-aircraft, and tank, the only troops left, had to capture the enemy HQ! The fighter blocked tank access and bomber access to attack the mechs, though! The mechs later fell.  
  
  
  
On March 18th to April 8th, the troops fought a bitter struggle against Eagle, losing everything but ten middle tanks, but they had won!   
  
  
  
"I, Eagle, lost again?" Eagle asked himself.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it sure looks like it!" Max exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I lost to someone so one-dimensional!"  
  
  
  
With a little conservation.  
  
  
  
"I don't think you're ready for war!" Sami declared.  
  
  
  
"Who...who are you?" Eagle asked supplicately.  
  
  
  
"The name's Sami. I'm an Orange Star CO, too! This is Yoyo Yoshi, our advisor and strategist. Max may be one-dimensional, but that's no problem." Sami introduced.  
  
  
  
"Hold it! What about me is one-dimensional?" An adamant Max asked.  
  
  
  
"You stink at indirect combat." Andy smiled.  
  
  
  
"Rrr.." Max frowned.   
  
  
  
"Failing to consider Yoyo Yoshi was your downfall. You need to go back to basic training and try again!" Sami continued.  
  
  
  
"An advisor? Is that someone who gives orders to officers in the field? In any case, Sami, Yoyo Yoshi." Eagle asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" Sami asked back.  
  
  
  
"I would like to apologize for my behavior. It was inappropriate." Eagle continued.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ok."  
  
  
  
"I vow by my lucky goggles that the next time we meet, I will do better. Now I will take my leave. Farewell!" Eagle sent his last Green Earth troops that did not fight out of Blue Moon territory.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Wait a minute! No one said you could leave! Come.he seems like a pretty decent guy after all." Sami said.  
  
  
  
"I'm nobody's fool!" Max exclaimed. A brouhaha emerged in the Yoshi media, knowing that Yoyo Yoshi was in charge of the campaign. That was a major victory for both the Orange Star and the Yoshis.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	3. Orbit of Yellow Comet

The Eye of the Enemy by YYY  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Introduction~  
  
The land of Cosmo Land breaks out in total war between the Orange Star forces and their counterparts. Who will prevail? Based on the original Advance Wars game's original script, but with a new story behind it. This was written a month after Advance Wars' release in September 2001...just because I'm updating it for formatting reasons doesn't mean I did anything to change it or anything.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Orbit of Yellow Comet**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanbei Arrives!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On April 9th, the Orange Star forces continued its way onto Northern Yellow Comet Island. On April 10th, they had scores to settle. They wanted to take down Olaf!  
  
  
  
"Hmm? Like a plague, here comes the Orange Star Army! Not content with their own lands, they've come to steal mine! Never, I say! Never! Kanbei's Imperial Forces shall drive them back!" Kanbei exclaimed as he prepared to block out the invaders.  
  
  
  
"Darn! I hadn't planned on crossing into Yellow Comet.well, here goes. Here I go!" Max exclaimed to Yoyo Yoshi.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Oh no. I was just planning on passing through Yellow Comet, but...Kanbei's Imperial Forces spotted us before we even crossed the border." Sami said.  
  
  
  
"Kanbei's Imperial Forces?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh. They're supposed to be the best-trained troops around. The high equipment costs and salaries make them hard to maintain." Sami answered.  
  
  
  
"I've heard of `em before! Kanbei's supposed to be the reason no one messes with that little country. Even so, there's no way he's gonna beat me! Hey, Yoyo Yoshi! Let's go get them!" Max exclaimed as the battle was to begin, April 10th!  
  
  
  
From April 10th to April 21st, the Orange Star team were surrounded by thousands of tanks and dozens of rockets and artillery. They were a bulwark fighting near the mountains, however. So, despite the hardships, two artillery divisions, a rocket division, and one heavy tank division were left after defeating them by marching east through the mountains!  
  
  
  
"Propsterous! Kanbei's forces.,,defeated? Withdraw!" Kanbei exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"That was much too close!" Max exclaimed.  
  
  
  
On April 22nd, the Orange Star forces marched south to chase Olaf, but the Yellow Comet Commanding Officers thought they were invading. Technically, the Orange Star forces did invade Yellow Comet to get to Olaf, but since Yellow Comet had technically been allied with Blue Moon, they refused to let Orange Star forces pass. So on April 23rd, an Orange Star invasion force was deployed to invade the central Yellow Comet island and the capital itself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mighty Kanbei!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What should we do, Sonja?" Kanbei asked his daughter, Sonja, brilliant in battles.  
  
  
  
"Well, what are the current battle conditions, Father?" Sonja asked.  
  
  
  
"What?" Kanbei asked back cholericly.  
  
  
  
"I asked about the conditions, Father." Sonja replied.  
  
  
  
"Well, I...uhm." Kanbei stuttered.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Father. This is so typical of you. Gathering thorough intel is the key to victory! What were you planning to do without even basic information?" Sonja asked back.  
  
  
  
"Basic information...yes." Kanbei said.  
  
  
  
"Hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. I suppose I'll share my intel with you, Father. The enemy troops are deployed here. It doesn't appear to be a very large force." Sonja shared, pointing her finger at the Yellow Comet map, at a position near the Yellow Comet capital.  
  
  
  
"Is that so? Then I'll just crush them with superior numbers!" Kanbei exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Well, yes. You could do that. But first." Sonja started.  
  
  
  
"It is decided! This time Kanbei will be showered with glory!" Kanbei exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
  
  
"Wait! Wait! Father! You've got to remember to deploy in an area with secure bases. If the enemy seizes them before you arrive.Father? He's gone. Oh, Father. What are you trying to prove?" Sonja exclaimed after Kanbei ran to meet the Orange Star troops. April 23rd, the next battle begins with cloy.   
  
  
  
"We can't get careless. Do I have the command? There aren't many units here. But then, there must be some bases around here. Right, Nell?" Sami asked.  
  
"Right as always, Sami! Nothing gets by you. I'm sure I don't have to tell you what to do, right?" Nell asked.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't have any questions."  
  
  
  
"I'm counting on you, Sami! You too, Yoyo Yoshi!"   
  
  
  
The battle had begun. Two light tank divisions, two infantry divisions, and two rocket divisions faced 11 light and heavy tank divisions, 4 artillery divisions, three rocket divisions, and two infantry divisions. They were in trouble, but the bridges, south and east of the Orange Star base, could be defended.  
  
  
  
However, a rocket division was immediately destroyed by the Orange Star without warning on April 23rd! What a victory!  
  
  
  
However, the same day, tanks arrive from the headquarters like a plague! Now they were really in trouble now!  
  
  
  
Despite that, April 24th came as the Orange Star had to strike. They destroyed ten more tanks to the south.  
  
  
  
By April 25th, the southern bridge was unguarded after rockets destroyed incoming artillery.   
  
  
  
By April 26th, the southern part was eliminated as infantry were falling. The land transport divisions of the Orange Star continued its journey to the HQ, which was to be captured real soon!  
  
  
  
On the eastern bridge, three infantry divisions and a tank division were curtailed, but Yoyo Yoshi didn't care. They were winning.  
  
  
  
On April 27th, shipment of the land transport divisions' infantry had arrived at the unguarded headquarters! The southern tank division defeated the rest of the Yellow Comet infantry, and in the east, they destroyed another tank division, but at the cost of losing two rocket divisions and two land transport divisions. On April 28th, the infantry started capturing the headquarters while losing even more territory at the Orange Star base. However, the Yellow Comet also sent artillery south to block the infantry capturing the headquarters. Instead, sadly, they killed an land transport division! Victory was near even when all the troops at the Orange Star base lost!  
  
  
  
On April 29th, the infantry and tank divisions of 200 had won the battle! They captured the headquarters! Deference was in hand.   
  
"This is beyond comprehension! Regardless of the odds, Kanbei should never lose this many units! Withdraw!" Kanbei grew furious.  
  
  
  
"This one belongs to me!" Sami smiled. They had won the battle in only seven days! They got a whole 22 battle coins, reward money they get from Nell after every battle depending on success rate!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kanbei's Error?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On April 30th, the Orange Star forces continued their attacks down to the southern portion of Yellow Comet Island, still hoping they could pass to find Olaf without a fight. On May 1st, the next battle was to begin, however!  
  
  
  
"They're pretty good, aren't they? You can go on and on about their superior number of bases, but they really just outlasted you, Father." Sonja replied to the news.  
  
  
  
"But Sonja." Kanbei started.  
  
  
  
"Father! Stop that whining! You're the Yellow Comet commander for goodness' sake!" Sonja exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you're right. I am. What should I do?" Kanbei asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, first of all, we obviously need to match their number of bases." Sonja answered.  
  
  
  
"Of course! Kanbei must have bases, too!" Kanbei exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but we also." Sonja started, but Kanbei interrupted.  
  
  
  
"It is decided! Kanbei shall secure bases near the enemy!" Kanbei exclaimed as he ran to meet the Orange Star forces difinitely.  
  
  
  
"Father? Ohhhh.gone again. Doesn't he realize that the proper location of bases is just as important as numbers?" Sonja asked herself.  
  
  
  
"The front line is where I'll win this battle! Here I go!" Max exclaimed.  
  
  
  
May 1st, the day of the battle.  
  
  
  
"Kanbei's got us surrounded!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"On top of that, we have to seize properties to win. Looks like things are gonna get rough." Max said sadly.  
  
  
  
"But look! This time we have an airport!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What's an airport, again?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Airports let us deploy air units! Plus, damaged planes and copters can go there to recover HP." Max answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Ok. Got it! That's cool, but isn't that Kanbei's base right there?" Andy asked, pointing Kanbei's troop movements on a Yellow Comet map. Yoyo   
  
Yoshi reminded Andy not to judge by demeanor. Sami continued the explanation.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about that one. Take a close look. That base deploys ground units, right? Well, it's out in the middle of nowhere. It's completely   
  
useless! Let's ignore that one and capture some other bases and cities. We need to capture fifteen properties to win." Sami continued.  
  
  
  
The battle, May 1st, had begun!  
  
  
  
On May 1st, the Orange Star troops of about 900 strive to defend themselves as hundreds of Yellow Comet forces rain down on them.  
  
  
  
"Oh, ho ho ho! Look what I have found! A base for Kanbei's troops! I shall deploy a mountain of troops!" Kanbei exclaimed.  
  
  
  
On the same day, an Orange Star infantry division falls to bombs from a Yellow Comet bomber division, and on the next day, a full bomber and a full fighter division from Yellow Comet fell from anti-aircraft, fighter, and missile attacks! However, four more Yellow Comet air force divisions came, two of them fighter divisions, two of them helicopter divisions.  
  
  
  
However, by the next day, Andy's forces manage to stop a helicopter division. Kanbei simply responds with two more air divisions. What a nightmare!  
  
  
  
However, all airplanes were stopped by anti-aircraft, fighters, and missiles. Within 15 days, May 15th, they had stopped all attacks from Yellow Comet and took over a Yellow Comet island to win!  
  
  
  
"By my sword! What a horribly useless base that was!" Kanbei exclaimed enigmaticly.  
  
  
  
"Father, you're impossible! Do you know why this keeps happening?" Sonja asked her father. "You never let me finish what I'm trying to tell you!"  
  
  
  
"Uh."  
  
  
  
"I will admit that your Imperial Forces don't generally lose, but...let's just blame the enemy for being too strong this time." Sonja continued.  
  
  
  
"Hmm."  
  
  
  
"This time, I'll take command." Sonja decided.  
  
  
  
"Sonja, Kanbei will not allow his daughter to be placed in harm's way!" Kanbei exclaimed. "Why, if the unthinkable were to happen."  
  
  
  
"Father, you hush! There's something I need to investigate. And I need first-hand intel to formulate a strategy." Sonja continued.  
  
  
  
"But, but."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Father, take it easy. How's this? At the first sign of danger, I'll retreat. Ok?" Sonja asked.  
  
  
  
"You must promise to avoid unnecessary risks. Understood?" Kanbei asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course, Father. I'll be back." Sonja agreed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Divide and Conquer  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was now May 17th. And Yoyo Yoshi flew from Yoyo Yoshi Island to Yellow Comet to investigate the Orange Star forces, and to aid the Orange Star easier. Forbearance was also needed to win a clear victory.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Where is everybody?" Max asked furiously.  
  
  
  
"Andy? Sami? Hey, Yoyo Yoshi! I can't find Andy or Sami! The two of them have disappeared! Huh? What the...? I'm surrounded! Are those Yellow Comet troops? Man, I've been set up!" Max exclaimed sadly.  
  
  
  
May 17th, the hard battle against Sonja begins.   
  
  
  
After Max destroyed a rocket of Sonja's, she replied,  
  
  
  
"CO Max and Yoyo Yoshi, right? I'm here to evaluate your combat prowess."  
  
  
  
After being pounded, Max's forces moved on impromptu.  
  
  
  
On May 19th, "This will get me all the intel I need!" Sonja exclaimed. Max continued to look for Sonja's forces while being pounded everywhere.  
  
  
  
"I don't know where you are, but picking a fight with me is a bad idea!" Max exclaimed the next day.  
  
  
  
Struggling for days in a journey north, in 11 days, the Orange Star troops triumphed! May 28th, victory!  
  
  
  
"Max, you have underdeveloped indirect-combat skills. You compensate for this weakness with a predilection for direct combat. In areas where you can attack with multiple units, you're a titan." Sonja said.  
  
  
  
"Wha?"  
  
  
  
"In tight quarters, though, you tend to become a target for indirect fire. Try pulling your foe out into wider terrain, you'll like the results. Or is strategy your department, Yoyo Yoshi?" Sonja advised.  
  
  
  
"Who...who are you?" Max asked.  
  
  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sonja. I'm a Yellow Comet CO. I've taken the liberty of separating you from your companions. So, now."  
  
  
  
"Hey, what the?" Max yawned. "So sleepy, Zzz."  
  
  
  
"Sweet dreams, Max."  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Max had won, and it was now May 28th. However, a sleeping and mawkish Max couldn't lead the entire Orange Star forces in Yellow Comet. With no help, Yoyo Yoshi was forced to lead the entire Orange Star Army for the first time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sami Marches On!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On May 30th, the Orange Star troops, led by advisor Yoyo Yoshi, reached the second little island off the coast of the Yellow Comet mainland. Sami was found there!  
  
  
  
"Yoyo Yoshi! I finally found you! Max! What are you doing sleeping? Wake up, you big lug!" Sami insulted.  
  
  
  
"You're wasting your breath. I've seen to it that he'll be asleep for quite some time." Sonja turned.  
  
"You...Sonja! I might've known! Splitting the three of us up.this was all part of your strategy, wasn't it?" Sami grew mad.  
  
  
  
"Of course. Brilliant deduction. I've got Andy secured in a nice, safe place, too." Sonja said, with a weird look on her face. "If you want him back, you just have to get past me. The first person to secure sixteen properties on this map wins. Got it? Good. Ready, set, go!" Sonja said mollifyingly.  
  
  
  
Sonja and Sami met on the battlefield on May 30th.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Come back here! Sonja!" Sami exclaimed as both armies marched into battle.  
  
"This is just perfect! Set up by that little brat again! Yoyo Yoshi, she didn't get you, too, did she?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"Of course not. I was leading the Orange Star forces after Max fell asleep!" Yoyo Yoshi exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, good. That's a relief. We'd be lost if you got knocked out, too. Oh, great. Fog of War. This is Sonja's forte. Well, we have to cross the water here, so we must protect our landers. We'll have no chance of victory if we can't transport our troops. Let's try and use the reefs as cover as we go. I think Sonja's forgotten that I'm an infantry troop specialist, though. If we need to capture properties to win this, then it's as good as done! Get ready, Sonja! We're comin' for you!" Sami exclaimed, using onus onto Sonja. Sami had been in the same class with Sonja when she grew up in Yellow Comet, but she joined the Orange Star Army instead.   
  
  
  
The day of the battle, May 30th, Sami against Sonja.  
  
  
  
On that day, Sami landed infantry onto the southern island.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sonja." Grit, out of nowhere, said to Sonja.  
  
  
  
"Grit! Did you discover anything?" Sonja asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope. Not a darn thing." Grit answered. "I was able to follow His Beardedness, but...I think Olaf himself has been tossed by the wayside." Grit answered.  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
"Maybe Olaf'll realize that he's been used. That'd be nice. He ain't such a bad guy, you know? Let's move on to somethin' else new, Sonja. Don't you think you're taking things a tad bit too far? There's a whole mess of folks after you, darlin'. Like all of Orange Star."   
  
  
  
"Really? Actually, I don't think I've done enough. This is invaluable intel that I'm gathering. I must continue!"  
  
  
  
"Well, if you're that determined, I guess I ain't got nothin' else to say. I'll go see what else I can find out." Grit said with presentiment.  
  
  
  
"Ok. Thanks, Grit!"  
  
  
  
Despite strong opposition, Sami won Sonja within ten days, June 9th! They had captured the northern island and the southern island, although Sonja kept the eastern one, they had won!  
  
  
  
"My, oh, my!" Sonja exclaimed on June 9th. "You're much stronger than you used to be, aren't you?"   
  
  
  
"Of course I am!" Sami exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"But your basic abilities haven't really changed at all, have they? In an area with lots of properties to capture, your skills are adequate. But you're still poor at indirect combat. In straight-up battle, you'd move your infantry in and seize the enemy HQ. That's what you're best at, isn't it?"   
  
  
  
"Ha...you're as good as ever at breaking everything down and analyzing it. But what are you doing, Sonja? Why did you attack us?"  
  
  
  
"I can't...I can't tell you, yet. You'd better look over there."  
  
  
  
"Huh? That's Andy! How did you.?"   
  
  
  
"I told him I had some new tools for him, and he followed me like a lost puppy." Sonja smiled with profligating.  
  
  
  
Sami sighed.   
  
  
  
"He should be waking up anytime now. Bye-bye."  
  
  
  
"Come back. She's gone. Great." Sami said as Sonja retreated to the last island.  
  
  
  
"Sonja...you'll pay for this! Okay, now this is really starting to get me mad!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonja's Goal  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoyo Yoshi and Sami led the Orange Star forces to the final Yellow Comet island, where they would find Andy again, and chase Sonja's forces down. By June 11th, they arrived on that last island.  
  
  
  
"Andy? Are you okay?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
The next battle conversation begins June 11th.   
  
  
  
"Andy? Are you okay?" Sami asked as on June 11th, the Orange Star forces have reached the final Yellow Comet island.  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Andy continued, as if hypnotized.  
  
  
  
"Andy!"  
  
  
  
"I'm so...groggy."  
  
  
  
"Wake up!" Sami exclaimed with remit.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh...morning, Sami." Andy woke up.  
  
"Unbelievable! Here I am, working my tail off, and you're sleeping! Why am I the only one who's taking these things seriously?" Sami asked. "Sonja's been leading us around by our noses like a bunch of sheep! Oooh.! She makes me mad! Ever since we were classmates, she's been the Queen of Strategy. Now here I am, losing units left and right, and my allies are all sleeping! Get up and get moving, Andy! It's up to you! You've got to go!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Boy, Sami's scary when she's mad." Andy mumbled.  
  
  
  
At the battlefield, Andy asked, "I've got to battle Sonja? I really don't want to."  
  
  
  
"If you mention that she gave you new tools again, I'm gonna thump you!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yikes!"  
  
  
  
"Do you have any idea what I had to go through? New tools? Hah! Oh, and don't expect any sympathy from me if you lose!"  
  
  
  
Andy began to send troops from the small southwest island east to the mainland and northeast in the harbor. June 11th.  
  
  
  
"This is the last test.show me what you can do, Andy!" Sonja exclaimed.  
  
  
  
On June 12th, Andy was in trouble!  
  
  
  
"Um, Yoyo Yoshi? What's the deal with Sonja and Sami? Do they not get along?" Andy needed to know. He also requisite forces, but didn't say.  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Really? I wonder why Sami always gets so mad when she hears Sonja's name. Well, anyway, we'll do our best, Yoyo Yoshi.   
  
  
  
On June 18th, Andy's forces were prepared at the southwestern part of the Yellow Comet island mainland and was inching northward in the east, and by June 24th, Andy and Yoyo Yoshi's Orange Star forces had eliminated all of Sonja's forces in the east. They were close to winning and defeating a surprised Sonja.By June 26th, Andy's infantry division had reached and started besieging Sonja's headquarters. By June 27th, Sonja surrendered and Orange Star forces have won again!  
  
  
  
"All right, Sonja! Now I want answers! Why have you been attacking us?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"All in due time, Sami. But first, Andy." Sonja called.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"You don't have any weak points."  
  
  
  
"Well, of course not!"  
  
  
  
"But you don't have any special strengths, either." Sami said, with sartorial.  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"Ha, ha...But that in yourself is your strength. Don't you think Andy's easy to work with, Yoyo Yoshi? And if things start getting rough, Max and Sami are there to help out. All you need to do is have Yoyo Yoshi choose who fights which battle. If you do that, there's no one who can best you on the field of battle." Sonja observed.  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't ignore me!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Sami." Sonja called.  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"Very soon you and your friends are going to face an unimaginable foe." Sonja finally told the Orange Star Commanders of her suspicions. "Take care of Yoyo Yoshi, and Andy too."  
  
  
  
"How do you.?" Sami started, but was interrupted.  
  
  
  
"That's not your concern. See you again, Sami."  
  
  
  
"Hey, hold it! She's gone again! She didn't really tell us a doggone thing!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I'm glad I won." Andy mumbled, after Sami thwarted again.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	4. Orbit of Green Earth

The Eye of the Enemy by YYY  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Introduction~  
  
The land of Cosmo Land breaks out in total war between the Orange Star forces and their counterparts. Who will prevail? Based on the original Advance Wars game's original script, but with a new story behind it. This was written a month after Advance Wars' release in September 2001...just because I'm updating it for formatting reasons doesn't mean I did anything to change it or anything.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Orbit of Green Earth**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Captain Drake!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On June 28th, 2001, the Orange Star forces moved their troops onto the most eastern island of Green Earth, still chasing after Olaf's forces.  
  
  
  
"Blow ye winds o' the mornin'! Blow ye winds hi ho!" A Green Earthcommander sang.  
  
"Drake! What are you doing all the way out here? You've got to get into position!" Eagle exclaimed furiously, being acquisitive  
  
  
  
"Morning, Eagle. Wouldn't you rather just sit and back in the sun a while?" Drake asked.  
  
  
  
"Are you insane? The Orange Star Army is on the move!"   
  
  
  
"Oh, is that so?"  
  
  
  
"Is that so? Drake, are you."  
  
  
  
"Be cool, everything's under control. No need to rush. I've got everything set up. Now, doesn't this sun feel good? Oh.he's gone. Ah well. I guess I'd better get under way before Eagle gets his feathers any more ruffled."  
  
  
  
"Drake always finds some way to sidetrack me. He's absolutely peerless in naval combat, but sometimes I wonder."  
  
  
  
June 28th, 2001, the battle against Drake!  
  
  
  
"Hmm...this could be a tough nut to crack. Do I have the command?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yoyo Yoshi replied. He knew Sami could do the job in having a stronghold in Green Earth.  
  
  
  
"Blast! Right after Yellow Comet, it's on to Green Earth. We're just trying to pass by. Why does everyone keep attacking us? I've never heard of any bad blood between our countries." Max complained.  
  
  
  
"I'm as puzzled as you are. Regardless, we're facing CO Drake.this is going to be rough." Sami commented, although knowing that it was arrogate to pass without permission.  
  
  
  
"What do you know about him?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"I've heard he's virtually unstoppable in naval combat. His armada is supposed to be a real powerhouse." Sami answered.  
  
  
  
"If he's that good, I want to challenge him!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"That's Andy for you, Mr. Happy-go-lucky. Anyway, I think we need to secure bases as we move through this area. I won't feel safe unless we're able to do that. Yes, I think fifteen properties should be enough to secure our victory. Let's get movin'." Sami was finally prepared after some banal dialogue.  
  
  
  
The battle of June 28th began!  
  
  
  
Sami landed a few Orange Star troops onto the central island, hoping to claim an early victory on the northern portion of the island.  
  
  
  
"Now's the time. I need to know if Orange Star was behind that blackhearted act. Anchors, away!" Drake sent his armada out.  
  
  
  
The next day was June 29th.  
  
  
  
"Feeling confident, Yoyo Yoshi?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Great! You're in command!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Yoyo Yoshi started to send troops onto the central island!  
  
  
  
By July 1st, 4th day, they had finally captured a base on the central island, although they lost tanks and submarines at the speed of light.  
  
  
  
By July 8th, the 9th day, the battle was still at a deadlock at the mountains! Even by July 17th, the 18th day, they were still in a big deadlock!   
  
  
  
But by July 18th, the Orange Star infantry decided to capture the final property, the 15th. They sent an offensive across the mountain plus a cruiser and tank diversion!  
  
  
  
It was successful, as on July 19th, the infantry managed to capture the final property, a city fortified in the middle of the fighting. Thanks to belabor, they succeeded!  
  
  
  
"A job well done! You've beaten me." Drake said to Sami.  
  
  
  
"You're a Green Earth CO?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"That I am. I wanted to find some answers here, but all I've netted are more questions. I'll be seeing you again, lad." Drake answered.  
  
  
  
"You were so close." Andy said after Drake left.  
  
  
  
"That Tsunami should be against the rules!" Sami argued afterwards, knowing that Drake's forces could somehow create a tsunami from the waters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Naval Clash!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"By Neptune's beard, that was a rough battle!" Drake argued on July 21st, when Orange Star forces advanced onto the three small islands west of the previous battle.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Drake! We'll be beaten again if you don't get moving!"   
  
Eagle exclaimed.  
  
"Quit your jabbering and look around, Eagle. Only fools sail into uncharted waters blindfolded."  
  
  
  
"What are you talking ab..?"  
  
  
  
"Orange Star did not attack Green Earth."  
  
  
  
"But, we saw."  
  
  
  
"We saw what we were meant to see! And this goes beyond the battles in Green Earth. This entire conflict has been orchestrated from the beginning."  
  
  
  
"But how..." Eagle asked, without carping.  
  
  
  
"Quiet! Now, if I'm right, we'll have to turn the tides on our mystery foe. The best way to test my theory is to battle Orange Star again."  
  
  
  
"You mean...that wasn't Andy?"   
  
  
  
"If it's up to me, I'll go there. Do I have the command?" Sami asked on July 21st, where she noticed Orange Star forces deployed much farther forward than she had thought.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Yoyo Yoshi, Sami, do you read me?" Nell asked through a transmitter.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Nell. What is it?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"It's about some units you're using. We need you to protect your landers! Orange Star is experiencing a shortage of them! If you lose those units, you'll lose this battle." Nell continued coherently.  
  
  
  
"Landers? We have two of them. Do you mean protect both of them?"   
  
  
  
"Yes, both of them!"  
  
  
  
"Understood. We'll do our part. You can count on us!"  
  
  
  
"I knew I could. Thanks Yoyo Yoshi, Sami."   
  
  
  
"Psst, Yoyo Yoshi. What's up with Sami? Have you noticed she acts differently around Nell?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yoyo Yoshi responded.  
  
  
  
"You think she's looking for a promotion?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you! You're playing with fire, Andy!" An irritated Sami replied congealed.  
  
  
  
"Let's lay low a bit. Ok, Yoyo Yoshi?" Andy asked Yoyo Yoshi. The battle had begun!  
  
  
  
After the Orange Star Armada started moving north from an island, Drake had words to say.  
  
  
  
"Let's see. All I've got to do is send those landers to the bottom of the sea. That'll keep `em from comin' ashore! Up and at `em, mateys!" Drake exclaimed.  
  
  
  
The extremely hard battle began July 21st in the fierce winds of war day one.   
  
It took several days just to defeat the front line navy, and another few days to defeat the back line navy. 14 days after the first day, August 3rd, they finally defeated the navy! After supplying more fuel and ammo, they prepared for a land invasion.  
  
  
  
Finally, on August 8th, on day 19 of the battle, they finally invaded the mainland of Green Earth itself.  
  
  
  
On August 9th, the Orange Star troops started to take over the enemy headquarters and attack. On the birthday of Yoyo Yoshi, they were highly moralized to win.  
  
  
  
By August 15th, day 26, Yoyo Yoshi finally found air, and finally defeated most enemy forces! On August 16th, day 27, they finally won! Emulating the past, Yoyo Yoshi succeeded again!  
  
  
  
"Curses! I've been defeated. Time to hoist sail and flee!" Drake exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I won...somehow." Sami stuttered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wings of Victory  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On August 18th, two days later, Orange Star forces moved north along the mainland, led by Yoyo Yoshi and Sami. That was where Yoyo Yoshi was able to learn how to transform into a human, as he named himself YYY in his human form. There he met spies that knew way too much about everything, in Green Earth, where spies for Orange Star, gave YYY extremely useful information to drive up the boot. YYY asked the spies to aid the future Tínja, which they agreed to.  
  
  
  
"Aye, like I said, that's a rough opponent. Doesn't this old sea dog deserve some smooth sailing now and then?" Drake asked Eagle with eschew.  
  
  
  
"Drake! Listen...about our earlier conversation."  
  
  
  
"Ahoy there, Eagle. It's time for you to test the waters. Battle Orange Star yourself and see if my theory holds any water."  
  
  
  
"I think you're right." Eagle answered as he prepared to defend Green Earth, not knowing that Orange Star didn't plan to invade, but only to pass to beat back the Blue Moon forces that Green Earth was defending.   
  
  
  
"I've got to get the job done this time! Do I have the command?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes." Yoyo Yoshi answered.  
  
  
  
"Eagle! Why do you keep harrying us?" Sami asked Eagle.  
  
  
  
"It's you again... Sami." Eagle answered.  
  
  
  
"Well, excuse me for getting in your way! Listen, will you just explain to me why you won't leave us be?"  
  
  
  
"It...it has nothing to do with you. Bring out Andy! I want to settle this now!"  
  
  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I'm in command now. You can't ask for Andy unless you get by me first!"  
  
  
  
"Don't do this, Sami.I won't hold anything back."  
  
  
  
On August 18th, the day of the 3rd battle against Eagle. Let it begin!  
  
  
  
"I don't want to fight Sami, but.it looks like I've got no choice. To the skies!" Eagle exclaimed, seeming as it was excoriation.  
  
  
  
Within 12 days, August 30th, most of Eagle's forces were eliminated. Only a few more to go!  
  
  
  
On September 2nd, all of the Orange Star infantry fell to bombers. What a disaster for the Orange Star Army!  
  
  
  
However, all of Green Earth's bombers fell immediately on September 3rd, the 16th day!  
  
  
  
Within two more days, September 5th, they defeated tanks! What was left, though?  
  
  
  
They found missiles near the enemy HQ that they needed to take down!  
  
  
  
After destroying the missiles by the 22nd day, September 9th, they still had to find other troops! Where were they, though?  
  
  
  
After losing the rest of their planes by September 15th because of being out of fuel, the rockets and missiles set off to find the hidden units.  
  
  
  
By September 25th, the 32th day of battle, a plane exploded! The Orange Star Army, exhausted, had won!  
  
  
  
"Start talking, Eagle. I'm listening." Sami said to Eagle.  
  
  
  
"Very well. I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you all about it. All about how Andy attacked my homeland, Green Earth!" Eagle exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Andy wondered.  
  
  
  
"The look on his face during the assault...I'll never forget! Never!" Eagle exclaimed with germane.  
  
  
  
"Eagle! Stop it!" Sami stormed.  
  
  
  
"Stop what, Sami?"  
  
  
  
"Look at who you're accusing! Andy couldn't pull off anything that complicated. You suspect this kid who has his hands full just getting dressed?" Sami said insatiably.  
  
  
  
"Um...excuse me?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not really a face that shines with intelligence." Eagle smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hold on a..." Andy started.  
  
  
  
"Exactly! Andy spends the entire day not thinking of things!" Sami smiled.  
  
  
  
"All right, that's..." Andy started again, but got interrupted again.  
  
  
  
"If you put it that way, it's hard to imagine Andy pulling it off." Eagle answered.   
  
  
  
"You guys are mean!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"But I'm not completely convinced. I still suspect of you of something! If I find that you're lying to me, Andy, you'll curse the day you were born!" Eagle exclaimed with anger in his voice.  
  
  
  
"He's not such a bad guy...but...boy, is he stubborn." Sami said as Eagle retreated his troops further north.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Battle Mystery  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On September 27th, Orange Star troops advanced north.  
  
  
  
"I saw his face! That had to be Andy, but..." Eagle started intransigently.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Eagle." Sonja appeared.  
  
  
  
"You...you're Sonja from Yellow Comet. What are you doing here?" Eagle stared.  
  
  
  
"It wasn't Andy who attacked you. It was someone else." Sonja explained.  
  
  
  
"Do you know something about all of this?" Eagle asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll tell you who's pulling all of our strings if you'll follow me." Sonja continued.   
  
  
  
"But I." Eagle was worried about Green Earth.  
  
  
  
"I know what you're worried about. Go ahead and go with her." Drake answered the unspoken question.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's Ok?" Eagle asked Drake.  
  
  
  
"I'll take care of Green Earth for you, don't worry. That's what shipmates are for, right?" Drake promised.  
  
  
  
"You have my gratitude, Drake."  
  
  
  
"I like the idea of getting a closer look at the Orange Star Army. I'll meet you again later. Watch yourself, Eagle!" Drake exclaimed without taciturn.  
  
  
  
"That Tsunami is so annoying!" Sami said a few minutes later, as they prepared to battle Drake near the Green Earth-Blue Moon border in Green Earth.   
  
"Do I have the command?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, you sure do!"  
  
  
  
"Sami! Yoyo Yoshi! Do you read me?" Nell asked on September 27th.   
  
  
  
"What is it, Nell?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"We have a problem. A recon force we sent into Green Earth has been ambushed!"  
  
  
  
"So, we need to perform a rescue mission, correct? Understood."  
  
  
  
"That's right. Specifically, we need you to save this infantry unit. Eight days, Sami! If you can protect it for eight days, we'll take over. I know you can handle it, Yoyo Yoshi."  
  
  
  
"You have a question, Yoyo Yoshi?"  
  
  
  
"No." Yoyo Yoshi was wondering what Sami was getting to.  
  
  
  
"There's nothing special about my behavior. Nothing at all! Let's get back to the task at hand!" Sami exclaimed as the battle started, September 27th.  
  
  
  
"Let's take stock, anti-aircraft and middle tank units on the ground.cruisers to prevent escape by transport copter...all right! Everything's shipshape. There's no escape for that unit! Time to make a big splash and give Eagle some cover." Drake smiled.  
  
  
  
The Orange Star troops on the eastern island were forced to move far west, using decoys and baits for every last second, holding on for the whole eight days. They had won on that October 4th! They didn't need to temporize!  
  
  
  
"Same old shanty! I just can't beat you guys." Drake admitted to the Orange Star COs.   
  
  
  
"So that's the reason." Sami stated.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


	5. Orbit of Black Hole

The Eye of the Enemy by YYY  
  
FANFICTION.NET  
  
~Introduction~  
  
The land of Cosmo Land breaks out in total war between the Orange Star forces and their counterparts. Who will prevail? Based on the original Advance Wars game's original script, but with a new story behind it. This was written a month after Advance Wars' release in September 2001...just because I'm updating it for formatting reasons doesn't mean I did anything to change it or anything.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Orbit of Black Hole**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andy Times Two!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On October 6th, the Orange Star forces moved forward past the Green Earth-Blue Moon border into Blue Moon to find some shiny purple troops stationed there.  
  
  
  
"Who is that?" Eagle asked Sonja a few days later, 10 miles from the Green Earth capital.   
  
  
  
"Olaf's invasion of Orange Star is where all of this began. During the attack, Andy was seen leading sorties on several countries. You saw him yourself, didn't you? So doesn't all this strike you as exceedingly odd?" Sonja started.  
  
  
  
"Well, now that you mention it."  
  
  
  
"You see what I'm getting at? It would've been impossible for Orange Star to launch multiple offensives while trying to repel Olaf's attack. That's the anomaly I wanted to show you."  
  
  
  
"Impossible! I'm getting angrier by the moment!"  
  
  
  
"It seems that our mystery foe has the ability to create human clones. I think it's safe to say that we've encountered several copies of Andy."  
  
  
  
"Blast! This is terrible!"  
  
  
  
"I have some more stones to overturn, so I'll be going."  
  
  
  
"What are your plans?" Sonja asked.  
  
  
  
"I won't leave this madman on the loose! I'll find him and crush him!" Eagle exclaimed furiously. He knew it was hardly tenable to defend their lands and that Green Earth and Orange Star would need to combine forces against their new enemy.  
  
  
  
"It's up to you then, Eagle! Hail the Prince of the Skies! Good luck!" Sonja exclaimed.  
  
  
  
At the same time, Orange Star forces met new Green Earth troops, who had also met the new invaders. They were to work allied against the enemy this time! It was October 4th. The Orange Star forces met a new type of army, and a new country for the first time.   
  
  
  
"I wonder if Eagle's okay. Do I have the command?" Sami asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course you do."  
  
  
  
"Eagle!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Who? Oh, it's you. Sami!" Eagle accosted.  
  
  
  
"Who is that? Is that.Andy?" Sami asked furiously.  
  
  
  
"What the...?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Two Andys? What's going on? Eagle! Can you explain this?" Sami got confused.  
  
  
  
"Ah, yes. That's a clone of Andy that our enigmatic foe somehow constructed. Starting with Green Earth, he's attacked several countries." Eagle explained.  
  
  
  
"So this is why everyone's been picking fights with Orange Star! I don't know who that guy is, but he's got me steamed! Look out, bozo! Here I come!" Sami, with her temper back, grew furious. She had animadversion.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Hold on a moment! The green units are my troops! Let me handle all the enemy air units. It'll give you time to push straight ahead and storm the foe's HQ." Eagle offered.  
  
  
  
Orange Star forces moved north.  
  
  
  
"I'll make him suffer for fooling Eagle." Eagle said.   
  
  
  
"Maelstrom, come...All who oppose me." The Evil Andy mumbled. "Destroy! Power mode...access Hyper Repair...initiate."  
  
  
  
Eagle destroyed most of The Evil Andy's planes within two days, fromOctober 4th to 5th. It really aided Sami's advance in the sector against their new foe.  
  
  
  
"If you think this clone is getting the better of me, think again!" Eagle launched lightning-fast air raids on The Evil Andy.  
  
  
  
At the same time, Orange Star transports were on the way! They were avid to defeat this clone of Andy.  
  
  
  
By October 7th, Yoyo Yoshi's Orange Star infantry reached the enemy HQ!  
  
  
  
On October 8th, the infantry began to capture the HQ while beating back tank, fighter, infantry, and rocket advances from Black Hole, which was the name of the evil enemy forces.  
  
  
  
By October 9th, they had captured the HQ and won!  
  
  
  
"We've won, for the time being." Eagle said, exhausted.  
  
  
  
"Here they come again!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Cripes! There's no end in sight!" Max said sadly.  
  
  
  
"You don't have time to waste around here." Eagle believed. "Leave this to me and go!"   
  
  
  
"I'm staying, too!" Sami argued.  
  
  
  
"No, Sami! You have to go as well!"  
  
  
  
"No! Even you can't stand against this horde!"   
  
  
  
"You have no idea how powerful a foe awaits your friends." Eagle debated.   
  
"They can't face him alone! Go, Sami! Go!"  
  
  
  
"I understand. Watch your back!"  
  
  
  
"Ha! They'll soon find Eagle's no easy prey!" Eagle said brackishly.  
  
  
  
"We owe it all to Eagle!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Enigma!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later, on October 11th, Orange Star forces marched back across the Green Earth border, and sailed to the westernmost Green Earth Island. Yoyo Yoshi had joined the Orange Star temporarily.  
  
  
  
"Grit!" Sonja yelled.  
  
  
  
"Howdy, Sonja! How y'all doing?" Grit asked.  
  
"I've finally got our foe by the tail. I need you to convey some intel to Andy and his friends."   
  
  
  
"And what are you gonna be doing in the meanwhile, darlin'?"  
  
"I need to survey the situation. Don't worry, I won't do anything foolish. Father warned me to take care."   
  
  
  
"You wouldn't be trying to pull the wool over my eyes, would you?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not. You'll go, won't you?"  
  
  
  
"Well, I reckon I have to. Stay put now, I'll be right back."   
  
  
  
"Grit's always been more useful than me." Sonja gave a sigh.  
  
  
  
The battle starting October 11th against the continuous enemy begin!  
  
  
  
"Time to bring it! Here I go!" Max exclaimed. Max had responded his forces with surprising celerity.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Who's that?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"I guess that's our mystery foe." Max answered.  
  
  
  
"If we beat him, do you think my clone will vanish, too?"  
  
  
  
"Yep. I don't think there's any doubt about it. We're counting on you, Yoyo Yoshi!" Sami responded.  
  
  
  
Orange Star troops moved south and east toward the new enemy, with the ugly face. Orange Star only controlled 1/10 of the Green Earth island in comparison to 7/10 by the enemy, but they were much more determined andmoralized.  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." The mystery foe thought up a clever plan to use his powerful troops.  
  
October 11th through October 13th was the stage to sending out troops south and east for Orange Star, days 1 through 3.  
  
  
  
However, on October 14th through October 18th, the foes made a fierce offensive in the north second-to-the-left part, the Orange Star losing tons but working on taking the land. The Orange Star also lost control over the northern sea! Andy decided for a covenant, but Max disagreed.  
  
  
  
After growing mad, Max sent on a strong offensive on October 19th, expelling the purple forces out of the second-to-the-left part of the island!  
  
  
  
On October 20th, Max worked hard to secure the western half of the 3rd of the four parts of the island! An extra submarine was deployed in the sea to fight the new enemies there.On days October 21st through 23rd, Max had a powerful offensive east, advancing into the 4th part of the island and taking down a battleship in the sea, as well as claim a new base to deploy units.  
  
  
  
On October 24th to 25th, Max's land troops were powerful, advancing deep into purple territory, but sea battles weren't pretty.  
  
  
  
October 26th to 27th, both staged strong offensives against each other, but Max's was more effective, beating many sea units and a few land units.   
  
  
  
On October 28th to 29th, severe beating against Black Hole forces were ready. The last of the sea units fell to Orange Star submarines, and the port was taken over by Orange Star! On land, they weakened many land units! Black Hole's devious methods were failing once again.  
  
  
  
October 30th and 31st, the days of power. Max took over the airport in the north and finished off many more units of the enemies!  
  
  
  
On November 1st, Max finished everything off but an land transport division and an infantry unit! They were close to winning, but Yoyo Yoshi sent in one of his bombers just in case.  
  
  
  
On November 2nd, Max defeated everything but one lone infantry, who managed to survive!  
  
  
  
But on November 3rd, the outnumbered purple forces lost to Yoyo Yoshi and Max immediately! Orange Star's gambits succeeded!  
  
  
  
"Was that.it?" Max asked.   
  
  
  
"It looks like it's finally." Sami started.   
  
  
  
"Andy!" Grit, running behind them, exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's Grit! Long time, no see." Andy replied.  
  
  
  
"No time for that now, Junior. I found the snake's hidin' place!" Grit exclaimed with the news.  
  
  
  
"Huh? Then this isn't." Max started.  
  
  
  
"That's just the tip o' the the ol' boy's tail." Grit explained. "Hurry! Sonja's in danger!"   
  
  
  
"That wasn't him!" Max said in disappointment.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Final Battle!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So...you're the one behind all this chaos." Sonja said in triumph on November 5th. She had found the foe that had plunged Cosmo Land into full-scale war. It was from the supreme commanding officer of an island southwest of Green Earth territory. "Do you have a name, or should we just call you disaster?"   
  
  
  
"My name is...Sturm." The foe said, saying as if the halcyon days were gone.  
  
  
  
"Well Sturm, we've finally hunted you down. Time to pay the piper, as they say."   
  
  
  
"Hunted down? Me? You've done nothing but enter the door that I opened for you."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"Did you think I didn't notice you, little girl? You and your pathetic strategy games! Is that all you're good for?"  
  
  
  
"What? But...that's.you couldn't.are you saying you've known all along?"  
  
  
  
"You've made one stupid mistake after another.did you imagine   
  
yourself a match for me? You conceited fool! It's time to put an end to this face. Time to pay the piper, was it?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Father...I've broken my promise." Sonja said sadly when she spotted the heavy deployment of Black Hole forces on the island of Black   
  
Forest.  
  
  
  
"Quick, Sonja's in danger!" Andy said immediately as he and Yoyo Yoshi, who had finally rejoined the team to fight the new enemy, Sturm, raced the Orange Star forces to Sturm's island through histrionic transports.  
  
"Sonja!" Grit exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Grit? I'm so sorry. Take everyone and run." Sonja advised. "The enemy...Sturm...he's much more powerful than I'd imagined.everyone's going to be."  
  
  
  
"This `Sturm' is the one who did this to you, right?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"Andy, please...you've got to get away." Sonja advised with no glimpse of hope.  
  
  
  
"Who's running away? That guy's goin' down!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Andy's right. There ain't too many people who get on my nerves like this bozo does. We can't let him go! Yoyo Yoshi, I'll lend you a hand!" Grit exclaimed. Yoyo Yoshi was to command all troops against Sturm.  
  
  
  
"So that's the face of the enemy." Eagle, who sent his troops to Sturm as well, said.  
  
  
  
"Eagle!" Sami exclaimed. "You're Ok! Thank goodness." Sami sighed.  
  
  
  
"Sami, we'll talk later. First, we must destroy him! Yoyo Yoshi, wasn't it? I'm yours to command." Eagle decided. He didn't want to cause an incendiary   
  
tactic on the combined forces by accident.  
  
  
  
"All right, everybody! Let's move out!" Andy decided as Yoyo Yoshi, the strategist of the battle, told Andy, Grit, and Eagle to send troops north.  
  
  
  
Andy sent his troops north, just out of enemy range.  
  
  
  
"I never shoulda left her alone." Grit said just before he sent his indirect troops north, too.  
  
  
  
"This is getting interesting." Eagle said, interested. "I was losing my edge fighting that darned clone!"  
  
  
  
Eagle also sent his land and air troops north.  
  
  
  
"Those fools.their troops are all amassed right there." Sturm smiled at the hopeless attacks, in his opinion, that he was getting. "Bwah ha ha...they've   
  
played right into my hands! They'll rue the day they dreamed of opposing me!"  
  
  
  
Yoyo Yoshi advised their allied forces to stay back and wait for Sturm's units to come for them. Although for the first ten days they all had trouble from Sturm's powerful wave of attackers, their bases held and a few infantry from all three armies captured a few properties and launched their counteroffensive.  
  
  
  
By November 12th, Yoyo Yoshi's three CO team had defended the river! Now they had to get past more troops across the river to win Sturm! The maelstrom continued.  
  
  
  
From November 13th to 14th, Andy and Eagle's combined advance, tanks and bombers, crippled Sturm so much that he would never recover.  
  
  
  
On November 15th, Andy's infantry moved forward, and Eagle's lightning fast airplane attacks nearly destroyed all of Sturm's army, leaving only 6 infantry and one missile left!  
  
  
  
Sturm struck back with meteor strike on Andy, but it did little damage, Eagle's planes were still in the air!  
  
  
  
On November 16th, Andy continued a heavy tank advance on Sturm, which was powerful enough to nearly win. Grit didn't make it to the end of the battlefield, as his troops were still back near Grit's base. Grit served as a great diversion so Sturm wouldn't attack Andy as much.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, Eagle's bombers, fighters, and anti-aircraft defeated the rest of Sturm's troops!  
  
  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Sturm exclaimed. "So close, I was so close.I underestimated the strength of these worms! I.I've been beaten! My dream of world conquest. I vow that I will return! When that time comes, I will challenge you worms yet again!"  
  
  
  
"I do believe we've reached the end of a long, dusty road." Grit said. "Goodness gracious! If it ain't my old friend-big, bearded Olaf."  
  
  
  
"Is that you, Grit? What have I done?" Olaf, who had come along, asked myopicly.  
  
  
  
"I never realized Sturm was." Olaf continued.   
  
  
  
"Don't get all long in the face now, Olaf. Everything turned out all right in the end. And Boss, you still got a lot of work to get done." Grit continued.  
  
  
  
"You...you're right." Olaf admitted.   
  
  
  
"Blue Moon's treated me well, and I'm in her debt." Grit also admitted overtly. "Well, what else can I do? What do you say? Can I help you rebuild her?"  
  
  
  
"Hm? Do you mean you would forgive me my misguided deeds?" Olaf asked.  
  
  
  
"Grit...you...you." Olaf sniffed.  
  
  
  
"Maybe it was worth Sturm foolin' him just for this."   
  
  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
  
  
"Nope. Not a word. Let's say we get movin' on down the road."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, this time we really won!" Andy grinned broadly.  
  
  
  
"And Sturm's army is gone for good, too. Eagle! Thanks for your help!" Sami exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"No thanks are necessary. After all, much of your hardships were caused by my earlier mistake." Eagle admitted.  
  
  
  
"Facing you in combat was really a tough struggle. There was absolutely no margin for error!" Sami also admitted.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but it was a ton of fun!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"For me as well! Why not? Hey, Andy! I think I'd like to take another shot at you! What do you say? Are you up for the challenge?" Eagle challenged.  
  
  
  
"Another battle? You know it! Let's go! I win!" Andy was preparing for a battle against Eagle.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rivals!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
November 17th, Andy versus Eagle. They both knew there would be no pejorative feelings after the battle.  
  
  
  
Both armies sailed southwest to the small island of Dark Forest, previously Sturm's other island. It was around 15% the size of Black Hole's main island.  
  
  
  
"Andy! I wanted to face you one more time. Let's go!" Eagle challenged.  
  
  
  
"I'm ready! There aren't many units here, are there?" Andy asked.  
  
  
  
"That's right. Do you know what to do?" Nell asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure! I just use these bases to deploy whatever troops I want!"  
  
  
  
"I guess there's nothing left for me to teach you." Nell said.  
  
  
  
From November 17th to 23th, both COs created and moved units forward. Yoyo Yoshi was eager to deploy fighters to stop the air superiority of Eagle.  
  
  
  
For November 23th to December 2nd, Andy had the air power but Eagle had the land power. Who would win, though?  
  
  
  
From December 2nd to 4th, Yoyo Yoshi and Andy sent the infantry to capture the enemy HQ, and succeeded! Only 20 days, and a win!  
  
  
  
"I lost again. You're a tough one." Eagle admitted propundly.  
  
  
  
"That's `cause it's not just me! Yoyo Yoshi's my strategic planner!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, that's right. Orange Star is using strategic advisors. That way, the commanders can just concentrate on the combat itself. That's an impressive system. It's why I couldn't match you in battle." Eagle admitted.  
  
  
  
"I don't know why, but when we work together, we're really strong!"   
  
  
  
"Yes, indeed. This was your day in the sun. But."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Let's fight again someday." Andy decided.  
  
  
  
"Yes, let's do that. Until we meet again, Andy. See you again, Yoyo Yoshi." Eagle said his farewell. "Next time, I won't lose!" Eagle promised with propriety.  
  
  
  
"Yahoo!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
After their war against Sturm, will the countries unite in peace? Only time will tell...  
  
To be continued...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please R&R (read and review) this fanfic! A comment means you've read it and that means a lot for me to know you people actually read them! Thanks! - YoyoYoshi 


End file.
